Dama del Oeste
by Wissh
Summary: — ¿Rin irá con su amo? — No. Te quedarás un tiempo más aquí. Yo vendré cuándo sea el momento. — Ya veo. Entonces seré una buena niña y me quedaré aquí, esperando que Sesshomaru-sama venga a buscarme.


_Inuyasha no me pertenece._

**Dama del Oeste**

** — **_¿Rin irá con su amo?— No. Te quedarás un tiempo más aquí. Yo vendré cuándo sea el momento. — Ya veo. Entonces seré una buena niña y me quedaré aquí, esperando que Sesshomaru-sama venga a buscarme._

**Wissh**

Cuando el atardecer llegaba, y el sol huía de la oscuridad por entre las montañas del Oeste, una dulce melodía inundaba las profundidades del bosque. Apreciar tan delicada tonada tomaba tiempo, no era algo que pudiera considerarse sencillo. Se necesita valor y fortaleza para estimar aquellas dulces palabras. La tristeza del cantar, una rabiosa y apabullante melancolía sin frontera, hurgaba hasta en el más inhóspito y frío interior, encontrando a su paso sentimientos escondidos que luego sacaba a la luz, quitándoles su poder. Sin ese poder de indiferencia, los hacía vulnerables. Vulnerables de mente, vulnerables de corazón.

Y esa flaqueza era repudiada por muchos. Le temían a la debilidad, casi tanto como les aterraba esa nostálgica y acongojada canción. Porque a veces, las pasiones eran difíciles de afrontar cuando se desataban.

Escuchó los rumores en el preciso instante que sus pies tocaron la tierra luego de un largo viaje. La aldea vecina se movía inquieta con la llegada del anochecer. Presentían peligro y terribles promesas de dolor y muerte, exclamadas con fervor por el bosque con su singular voz cantante. Las mujeres enamoradas tapaban sus oídos, no deseaban que el mal augurio de soledad y desespero les pronosticara una vida sin el amado. Los hombres gruñían incómodos, no queriendo reconocer el poder de atracción de esa voz para con ellos. Los niños se aferraban a sus madres, se rehusaban a ser separados de ellas tal como prometía esa canción. Y los viejos suplicaban por un muerte piadosa a aquel espíritu cantor, que juraban, iría por sus almas.

De algún modo, ese pesar colectivo de la aldea llegó hasta él. Contagiándose.

Su pecho se sentía extraño. Su corazón muy pesado. Y sus sentidos, en demasía, inestables.

Se aferró a la empuñadura de su espada. Era el único contacto con la realidad. No quería perder esa pequeña conexión con lo tangible cuando tuviera que cruzar el portal, el portal que lo llevaría a su destino de cada primera noche de otoño. Oteó a su alrededor. A través del canto todo ostentaba tranquilidad y paz. Ahí, la naturaleza no se veía aludida, ni afectada, por la música que surgía de sus entrañas.

— Amo…

Miró de soslayo a Jaken. Resoplaba exhausto por la imparable caminata. La vejez acaecía por fin sobre el pequeño demonio. Había prescindido de sus servicios un tiempo atrás, habiéndose manifestado la soledad como una encantadora compañía en sus viajes. Jaken, en honor al pasado, en honor a la lealtad, se negó. Y ahí estaba.

Sus saltones ojos buscaron respuestas en él, notó, pero sabía que era en vano. Algunas preguntas no podían ser contestadas tan sencillamente.

El demonio carraspeó.

— Escuché algunos rumores de los humanos, Amo. Dicen que traerán a unos monjes de otra región con fama de poderosos para exorcizar estás tierras, — resopló indignado, como si sus propias palabras lo hubieran ofendido. — ¡Humanos estúpidos! ¡Ganado ignorante! ¡Unos monjes jamás podrán contra el Youki de este…!

— Jaken, — interrumpió. El demonio tembló sujetando fuertemente su báculo entre sus arrugadas manos. No lograba acostumbrarse. Ese tono amable y fresco en aquel rostro… era alarmante. — Se acercan humanos. Ahuyéntalos.

— S-si A-Amo. C-como u-usted or-orde-dene.

Esperó que Jaken se conjugara con la oscuridad de las sombras, antes de dar el primer paso. La densa neblina del miasma le permitió la entrada, como un anfitrión a un buen y viejo amigo.

Por tanto tiempo ese aroma impregnó su cuerpo. Ese aroma que ahora lo rodeaba con delicadeza, con un abrazo nostálgico. No eran flores, no unas conocidas para ser honesto, la dulzura del perfume era de otra naturaleza, quizás un tanto quimérica. Jamás podría pertenecer a las vulgares plantas de ese mundo tan terrenal. Aquellos sucios retoños de colores y corrientes olores. No, no podría. El agua correr de una cascada, acompañado por ese cantar acongojado, lo recibieron cuando pisó la tierra de un claro.

Se condensaba el Youki con el aroma, el canto con el agua, el viento con el Youki, el aroma con el agua y el canto con sus memorias. Un maraña que se apilaba a su alrededor. El riachuelo emitía un débil murmullo por el agua que caía de un pequeño torrente entre las rocas. La luna, saliendo al firmamento, se reflejaba sobre la suave superficie del manantial.

El canto se detuvo.

— Sesshomaru-sama. ¿Al fin ha venido por mí?

De rodillas, ella estaba sumergida hasta la cintura en el agua. Sus ropas, la segunda piel de su cuerpo húmedo, brillaban, y sobre su pecho descansaba una fulgurosa piedra bermellón. Decrecía, su luz decrecía. A simple vista no podía vislumbrarse, pero estaba más que claro para él. El Youki moría poco a poco.

— ¿Sesshomaru-sama?

Despegó sus ojos de su pecho, y subió la mirada. Se estremeció.

Hermosura intacta y divina. Una angustiosa perfección. El cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, más negro que la misma bóveda celestial sobre sus cabezas. Pero sus ojos aun guardaban aquello que tanto se agotaba en el mundo: inocencia, sinceridad. Su rostro seguía expresando dulzura, sus labios continuaban sonriendo.

¿Qué iba mal?

Esos labios emitieron de nuevo ese nombre. Y lo supo. Algo si cambió, fue más que obvio para él. Algo mucho más trascendental que una apariencia conservada. Algo que posaba su perversa mano sobre ella después de tanto tiempo. El pasado. Y tan caprichoso como él sabía que era, había llegado contaminando a ese cuerpo sumergido en aguas claras. _Te lo advierto, algo tan simple como un recuerdo puede albergar la tristeza y la maldad que tanto quieres despreciar. Y las aguas de esta poza no podrán aislarla de ellas. _Antiguas palabras eran aquellas que se colaban por sus recuerdos. Ahora entendía sus significados.

— ¿Rin irá con su amo?

— No. Te quedarás un tiempo más aquí. Yo vendré cuándo sea el momento. — Pronunció con un susurro.

— Ya veo. Entonces seré una buena niña y me quedaré aquí, esperando que Sesshomaru-sama venga a buscarme.

Un pálpito de corazón más tarde, un rayo de luna cayó sobre ella, como un manto de plata, y la melodía fue entonada otra vez.

Sí. Sesshomaru-sama iría por ella en cualquier momento. Él podía preverlo, estaba cerca. Mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Casi tanto como el momento en que el Youki de esa piedra roja sobre su pecho emitiera su última ola de poder. Y desapareciera. Se sentó sobre una roca, y escuchó la dulce canción ser entonada por aquellos pálidos labios.

Soltó la empuñadura de su espada. La necesidad de estar conectado a algo tangible se evaporó de su cuerpo. Esa era su realidad ahora.

— Amo, falta poco, ¿no es cierto? El Youki se acabará. Lo escucho y percibo desde aquí.

Dando apresurados pasos para lograr alcanzarlo, Jaken preguntó lo que por tanto tiempo había querido purgar de su mente. El olvido de su Amo por las Tierras del Oeste jamás había sido tan preocupante, o tan largo. Habría creído que se trataba de una rabieta. Un intento por ser ajeno a lo que allá vivía, y a Jaken no le parecía tan censurable que así fuera. El dolor, sabía, no era algo que se pudiera soportar por tanto tiempo, y los viajes, las batallas libradas, las recompensas ganadas habían sido excelente incentivos para ello. Pero los rumores corrían como la hiel en un alma en pena. _Morirá… La canción, morirá._ Seguir creyendo en esa supuesta rabieta empezaba a dejar de ser pertinente, ahora que estaban recién cumplidas cincuenta décadas desde aquella última visita.

— No ha ido a sus tierras en mucho tiempo, Amo. ¿Cree qué…?

— Jaken — Voz amable. Jaken aun luchaba por no saltar del susto cuando la oía. Desde más de 200 años lo intentaba. — Ya no hay más clanes aquí, todos fueron exterminados. — Observó un punto indefinido en el horizonte. La anchura del campo exudaba un fuerte olor a pólvora, muerte y abandono. — O han huido a otras tierras.

— S-son p-por las armas d-de f-fue-fuego, Amo. — Carraspeó. — Vinieron con los extranjeros. Y ahora los humanos han logrado matarse entre ellos de formas más creativas, — suspiró. La tierra infértil bajo sus pies, qué pena daba. — Lástima que de ahora en adelante tengamos que vivir huyendo para no ser participes de esas insulsas batallas humanas, — "huyendo…huir", una palabra que Jaken se arrepintió de haber pronunciado casi al instante de haberlo hecho. — ¡Digo! ¡No huimos, por supuesto que no! ¡Un Mononoke de su envergadura, jamás huye, Amo! ¡Lo siento, perdone mi impertinente…!

— Jaken. — El demonio asintió resignado guardando silencio.

Jaken no era el único que escuchaba los rumores del viento. El Youki, su canto, estaba por morir. _Solo una primera noche de otoño, solo una más. _

Había menguado el miedo. Fue lo primero que notó cuando pisó el pasto en ese claro. La aldea fortificada por muros y centinelas dormía en paz esa noche. Las mujeres, los hombres, los niños y los ancianos. Todos sin falta alguna.

— Todo está muy silencioso… ¿Amo?

Él ya no estaba.

— Ha llegado el momento.

¿Cómo había podido ignorar lo que esa voz le producía? ¿Cómo había podido ignorar el peso en su pecho, y el anhelo por algo inalcanzable? Su cuerpo brillaba con la misma incandescencia de siempre, la cercanía de un final no había podido quitársela. El murmullo del riachuelo estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, ¿o quizás fuera él quién disminuía su presencia? La niebla se había disipado, el Youki poco a poco perdía su poder. De pie, ella omitía que las aguas perdieran su pureza, ennegreciéndose, manchando las faldas de su yukata blanca. La segunda piel de su cuerpo húmedo. Pasos cortos, bañada por la luz plateada de la luna. Salió de las aguas negras y se posó con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro frente a él.

— Dejaste de cantar, ¿por qué? — Dijo. Ella negó con una dulce expresión, mientras su helada y blanca mano se posaba sobre su mejilla. La acarició con los dedos, como se hace a algo muy preciado que no se quiere perder. — ¿Por qué?

— No quería hacerlo más. No si eso te obligaba a venir aquí. — Se ensanchó su gesto risueño cuándo vio que su respuesta no era del todo satisfactoria para él. Con sus dedos húmedos, corrió un mechón de pelo de plata de su rostro. — Pero viniste. Y no podría ser más feliz, — sollozó. — No sé qué habrás visto de mí en estos años, no sé qué habrás tenido que sufrir por mí en estos años, pero… No, ya es tarde para eso. No hay por qué recordar malos ratos, ¿verdad? — Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. — Tus manos, son tan cálidas. Pronto, en muy poco tiempo, ya no podré sentirlas entre las mías, ya no podre recordar aquella dulce espera. Esa espera que me hacía impaciente, mi espera por ti. Pero es lo mejor. Ya es tiempo de que deje de esperar por ti, y empiece a esperar por alguien más. Más ahora cuando el pasado ha decidido dejarme descansar de los recuerdos tan solo un momento.

Una mano se pasó en su pecho, sobre la piedra que perdía su color. El Youki se desvanecía por entre sus dedos.

— No me queda mucho tiem…po… Puedo… — Vaciló. Él vio ese brillo descontrolado y honesto en sus ojos, y supo que ya había partido de su lado. — Puedo, ¿recostarme en sus piernas, Sesshomaru-sama? — Con lentitud, el asintió en silencio.

Su cuerpo húmedo, aun olía a aquel perfume tan difícil de descifrar. Ni el hedor de las aguas corrosivas podía eliminar ese tranquilizante y amado aroma para él. Estaba helada, pero no tiritaba de frío. Estaba inmóvil sobre su regazo, con el rostro pegado a su pecho, las manos apretando con fuerza la tela de sus ropas, y respirando acompasadamente. Como si durmiera. ¿Soñaría? ¿Sería posible? Él recordaba de antaño las tantas veces que ella le relataba historias que parecían sueños, ¿soñaría con esas historias acaso?...

— Le…a...mo mucho, Sesshoma…ru-sa…ma…

Apretó su frágil hombro, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Esperando que su calor se le fuera trasferido a ella que tanto lo necesitaba. Esperó. Un viento cálido peinó sus cabellos. El de ambos. Esa presencia…conocía esa presencia…

— ¿Haha-ue? — Jamás el silencio le había parecido tan ensordecedor. Tan apabullante y espantoso. — ¿Haha-ue…? ¡Haha-ue!

Un peso inerte sobre sus piernas. Eso era ahora. Una sonrisa adornaba son blancos y fríos labios, una sonrisa que se iba perdiendo…momento a momento. Sus manos caían flojas a los lados de su cuerpo, y su rostro había dejado de buscar la seguridad de su pecho, dejando su cabeza caída de un lado. Sus ojos estaban sellados por el sueño eterno.

Besó su frente, y antes de prorrumpir con un primer sollozo de pena, dijo algo que ella quiso escuchar por un largo tiempo:

— Yo…también te amo, Rin.

Jaken despertó aun un poco aletargado al amanecer. Pero fue un viento helado de otoño lo que terminó por despertarlo. Irrumpiendo el silencio armónico de esa nueva mañana, el anciano demonio vociferó enojado contra el viento, contra el clima, contra el amanecer…y contra su vejez. Lo admitía, ya no era el mismo de antes. Se estaba haciendo viejo, y las noches de sueño se hacían muchísimo más largas. El frío le hizo crujir los huesos, pero Jaken lo ignoró…después de reiniciar otra retahíla de palabrotas insulsas. ¡Qué va! Aun le faltaba otros par de cientos de años para hacerse realmente viejo.

Frotó su báculo entre sus manos, recuperando energías e inició la marcha, pero alguien salía en ese momento de la profundidad del bosque… ¿Quién…? No. Era imposible. Eso no podía ser él, sus ojos no lo engañarían tan ridículamente. No estaba tan senil para…para…

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

— Jaken…— Voz amable. ¡Oh no! De inmediato, su patético y senil error se puso de manifiesto casi tan claro como el cielo de esa mañana.

— ¡Oh, Amo! ¡Perdóneme, perdóneme! ¡No se volverá a repetir! — A sus pies, Jaken se reprendió por su impertinencia. Pero…había sido tan real. Podría haber jurado verlo. ¿Pero, cómo…?

Un destello en la empuñadora de la espada de su Amo lo detuvo de seguir dándose golpes en la cabeza con su báculo. Una piedra gris, un tanto brillante, colgaba con el cordón envolviendo el mango de la espada. Él no reparó en la pasmada expresión de desconcierto de Jaken, solo inició la marcha hacía ningún lugar en específico, dándole la espalda al demonio. Apresurado por la inesperada marcha, Jaken corrió a seguirlo.

— Amo, ¿su honorable madre…?... — Carraspeó. — Rin, ella… ¿Ella…?

— Chichi-ue vino a buscarla. Como prometió. — Si le hubiera dicho algo menos imposible, Jaken quizás no trataría de devolver su mandíbula dislocada a su lugar natural después de escucharlo hablar de algo que a todas luces era absurdo.

— Pe-pe-pero, ¿Amo…?

— Jaken. — En impenetrable silencio, el demonio contempló con renovado entusiasmo un semblante severo que había extrañado durante muchísimos años. Una mirada dorada que prometía brutalidad, y una voz demandante que le removió los huesos. ¡Qué glorioso era! ¡Su fallecido Amo! ¡Su fallecido Sesshomaru-sama encarnado al fin por su vasta…go!

Después de una sonrisa ladeada, natural, agradable y casi jocosa de parte de él, Jaken tuvo que desechar la felicidad recién encontrada. Suspiró derrotado. Era inútil.

Siguieron la marcha, atravesando un campo de flores. Él no había abandonado su sonrisa, y Jaken supo que eso que le incomodaba, era un nudo en la garganta por verla. Por presenciar esa despreocupada sonrisa después de tanto tiempo, creyendo haberla olvidado. Ahora el corazón le latía extraño, tanto que dolía un poco. Rin, recordó Jaken, viendo a su amo sonreírle flojamente a la nada, mientras atravesaban el claro hacía las montañas. Él también sonrió, con pesar y tristeza. Dejando que el nudo en la garganta se desatara, Jaken soltó las primeras lágrimas.

Esa niña tonta, aun continuaba fastidiándolo desde el otro mundo, pensó dejando correr agua salada por sus ojos. Era la segunda vez que lloraba por ella. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Su fallecido Amo no había podido aquella vez, hacía tantísimo tiempo. Y ahora, en el presente…sabía que su joven Amo tampoco.

— Jaken.

— ¿Si, Amo? — Sollozó.

— Deja ya de llorar.

— ¡Pero…!

Un breve estibo de algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado en esa mirada, y en ese rostro, le demostró a Jaken que no haría falta seguir llorando en su nombre, como antes hizo con Sesshomaru-sama. Rin ya había sido llorada lo suficiente por su hijo esa noche.

— Como usted ordene, Amo.

_¿Qué puedo decir sobre lo que acabo de escribir? Me parecen que hay varias caras WTF por ahí acabando de leer esto. Tengo una obsesión por las tramas confusas y sin sentido, lo confieso. Culpable. Pero es que me emocionan, porque son tan locas y disparatadas cuando están en mi cabeza, que me hacen trabajar arduamente en la "traducción" que los lectores merecen. Porque siendo honesta, mi mente es un mundo aparte y nadie sabe cuál es, podría decirse que pienso en chino mandarín. _

_No obstante, me explicaré de todos modos: esta "cosa", surgió cuando me puse a cavilar con una amiga sobre ¿cómo rayos de desarrollaría de manera coherente la relación Sesshomaru/Rin en el futuro? ¿Él iría a buscarla cuando se hiciera mayor? ¿Se enamorarían? ¿Qué harían? ¿Y si Rin se enamora de un aldeano y no de Sesshomaru? ¿Y si Sesshomaru se queda solo por el resto de su vida…? ¿Y si cae un meteorito en ese instante y…? Ok, ya entendieron, entonces, a partir de esas infinitas preguntas, cree una historia…larga, donde se responderían cada una de esas incógnitas. _

_Solo que hay un problema, no, mejor dicho: un par de problemas. Uno, ya tengo un fic largo en el cual debería estar trabajando, dos, hay una o dos cositas de la trama que debo reflexionar mejor, y tres, la más ajena de todas: se me hace preocupantemente absurdo la idea de que Sesshomaru llegue un día y admita a los cuatro vientos que tiene sentimientos por alguien, y AHÍ, JUSTAMENTE AHÍ, justamente cuando forme ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, como un rayo, me vino a la mente la trama para este OneShot. Pero como no quería desechar del todo la otra idea, decidí, arbitrariamente, utilizar elementos muy puntuales de esa en esta, sobre todo para ponerla en contexto. Elementos que no me atrevo a explicar en este momento porque no terminaría nunca. Así que véanlo de esta forma: este OneShot es el, propiamente dicho, final y desenlace de esa historia que no sé si escribiré algún día. Como pueden ver, tenemos un personaje misterioso, el guía de este fic. Solo que, a pesar de que ya saben qué representa, el "quién es" aun no está muy claro. ¡Ni siquiera tiene nombre! Y eso es porque no pensé en uno: Culpable. (Si quieren me ayudan, y le dan un nombre al pobre. No queremos que sea solamente "that guy forever") Pero, en realidad, no lo vi del todo importante nombrarlo, mi intención era contar mi propio "desenlace trágico" de la historia de Sesshomaru y Rin, y también el problema que me causa pensar en un Sesshomaru abiertamente sentimental que confiesa su amor por la amada. Si no lo vieron, en la escena de Rin antes de morir, ella expresa sus sentimientos…pero es el hijo quién se los corresponde. No sé si me estoy haciendo explicar, capaz y estoy escribiendo en arameo y nadie me entiende, ¡pero para eso están los reviews! ¡Dejen uno, porfis! Digan sin vergüenza, con confianza, lo que entendieron, y no entendieron, de esta historia. Y anímenme a escribir el fic completo, no permitan que solo les deje el final y no les explique cómo llegaron ahí, no dejen que "that guy" siga siendo "that guy", oblíguenme a ponerle todos los puntos sobre las íes a esta "cosa", que si yo veo el incentivo para hacerlo, a penas termine Unqualified, me pongo con esto. _

_Vale, Homero y yo, psss. Mejor dejo de escribir y me pongo a estudiar. _

_Quiero a todo a aquel que lea esto, es mi persona favorita, (?) ¡Voten por mi! (?)_

_¡Reviews! (Cualquier error, sepa perdonármelo, y dígamelo sin reparo…)_


End file.
